


Training (Flirting)

by crazygirlne



Series: Captain Canary Fic Bingo [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Innuendo, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Leonard are training, but it feels a bit like something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training (Flirting)

**Author's Note:**

> For fic bingo prompt, "Flirting."

“Really, Leonard?” Sara raises an eyebrow at him, letting her staff rest on the mat.

“You said you wanted to train.” He smirks. “This is my weapon of choice.” The cold gun looks out of place in the training room.

“Come on, Snart.” Sara knows body language, knows he isn’t _actually_ about to shoot her. In the meantime, though, he’s cutting into precious training time.

“You’re just as lethal with that staff.” There’s a calm challenge in his voice, and Sara sighs.

“Fine. Unarmed combat, then?” He nods and sets the gun on a table at the edge of the room, and she puts away the staff. She watches him at the edge of the room, her arms crossed, itching for the fight to begin.

She is distracted only briefly when he strips off his jacket and the long-sleeved shirt underneath, leaving behind just a thin undershirt that leaves little to the imagination. When she returns her attention to his face, he’s smirking again.

“Enjoying the view?” he asks, stepping back onto the mat.

“Oh, like you haven’t?” Sara walks toward him, and they circle, her anticipation growing as she waits for him to attack.

“Maybe once or twice.” He feints, looking pleased when she doesn’t fall for his trick.

“You gonna do anything besides just look at me?” Sara gestures between them, making it clear that she’s talking about their training match.

Mostly.

“I dunno. I was thinking I’d wait for you to throw yourself at me.”

Deciding it would be the best way to take him off guard, she takes him up on his suggestion; she lunges at him. He steps to the side, but she’s ready for that. She grabs his arm and pivots, bringing her back solidly against his chest, hooking her other arm back and around his elbow, then bending and throwing him over her shoulders in one, smooth motion.

He falls to the floor with a grunt, and she spins around, sitting on his chest and grinning down at him. “Something like that?” she asks.

“Not exactly what I had in mind.” He sounds a bit winded already. This is too easy. “But you know, you don’t weigh a lot. I can get up any time I want.”

“Good to know.” Sara shifts, tensing the muscles she’ll need to either keep him down or to take him down again, depending what his next action is. “Would hate to think you’ve got trouble performing.”

He’s smirking again, in that way he has that makes her feel like his eyes are looking right through her. She puts her hands on his shoulders, making a show of holding him down, and she’s distracted by skin that’s softer than she expects.

It’s not much of an opening, but it’s enough, and he flips them over, pinning her neatly to the floor. He’s sitting on her thighs, and his hands are just above her elbows. His weight pressing into her arms would almost hurt if not for the mat underneath.

Almost.

“I never have trouble performing,” he says, staring down at her. She’s sure she’s not imagining him lowering his head, leaning in for a kiss. She licks her lips, trying to decide whether she’s going to let him.

“Oh, man,” Jax complains from the doorway. Sara can’t see him, but Leonard looks up, annoyed at the interruption. “Can’t you do this in one of your rooms? We all have to use this one, you know.”

Sara takes her opening while Len considers his response. Abs, hips, and thighs work together to rock her lower body upward enough to let her legs move again, and she pulls them forward, nearly dislodging him before she’s even finished wedging her legs between his torso and hers. She shoves him away with her heels, catches under his legs, and flips him so he’s on his stomach.

Sitting on his back, she loops one arm around his neck, not pulling tightly enough to cut off his air supply, before looking up at Jax, working to keep her face serious when she says, “We _are_ training, but if you’d rather switch places with Snart, that can be arranged.”

She feels more than hears Leonard’s laugh before Jax holds up his hands and walks away, muttering under his breath.

“Ready to go again?” she asks her sparring partner.

He turns his head so he can cancel out most of the effect her choke hold would have, and when he pushes to his hands and knees, she decides to let him, backing away so they can start out standing once more.

“With you?” He watches her, a light in his eyes. “I’m ready whenever you are.”


End file.
